


Kamski/Gavin Prompt Fills

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dress Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Shoe Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: ♥A collection of Kamski/Gavin Prompt fills I did!♥♥Tags Updated as we go, Prompt ahead of each chapter!♥
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Traci/Detective Roleplay

It was completely ridiculous, but Gavin seemed to want the fantasy so badly that finally Elijah gave in. It was very difficult not to give into Gavin anyway, with that adorable smirk of his.

So here he was, stood out on the balcony catching a chill from his (frankly tacky) attire which was comprised of the standard Femme-Traci model outfit with the addition of black fishnet stockings and (the only good part of the outfit) thigh high black stiletto boots. He wished they'd been inside but apparently it was 'more authentic' to start outside.

It was cold. And he was bored. How long was Gavin going to wait to get started?

He decided he was going to make this as hard for Gavin as he possibly could in retaliation.

What he hadn't noticed was that Gavin had been sat out on the balcony the whole time, in the far corner, in the dark.

Elijah was only alerted to this fact when he heard a slight rustling noise and the sensation of his arm being bent before he was forced to lean over the railing of the balcony. Gavin's body pressed against him hard.

"Didn't you know it was illegal to practice without the right permits?" Gavin growled into his ear.

Suddenly he wasn't _so_ cold or bored anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling + Sweet Words

Elijah was going through his emails as he did every night, or at least trying to, he was sat in between Gavin's legs as they lounged on the couch side on his back was pressed firmly against Gavin's chest. Gavin's arms wrapped around his waist, which was all fine apart from the lazy neck kisses Gavin was giving him.

"Please Gavin, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Mmm. Can't help it."

"Why's that?"

"You're too perfect."

He smiled, letting the praise seep into him for a moment before he protested, "That may as well be but I have to get this done. Ten more minutes and I'm all yours."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool Sex

"You know... There's probably stuff we can do in here that wouldn't be possible in bed," Gavin said as he climbed the ladder down into the pool. 

Elijah raised an eyebrow at him, "Like what exactly." 

"Well-" Gavin swam the short distance over to where he was standing in the shallow of the pool, "-you could actually lift me up." 

Elijah raised his eyebrow, "You think I can't normally."

"You could but, you know. I might be shorter than you but I'm heavier," Gavin replied obnoxiously flexing his bicep. 

Elijah pursed his lips. If he wanted to be picked up that much then fine. He swam close to Gavin until their faces nearly touched, then swiftly he grabbed Gavin's waist and pushed up above the surface of the water. He waded forward, carrying him until he pressed him up against the side of the pool. 

Gavin looked down at him, his expression somewhere between shocked and aroused. 

"How's that?" 

"F-fuck." 

"If you insist."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt given to me by the lovely [Vienamarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienamarie/pseuds/Vienamarie) "Gavin doesn't have any leads and it's frustrating him"
> 
> Mild emotional hurt/comfort and sappy fluff <3

"Gavin, you've been scowling ever since you came home, and you haven't said anything more than a one word response. You're clearly not okay, what's going on?" Elijah had resisted asking until after they'd eaten, hoping (in vain) that perhaps Gavin would cheer up.

"Nothin'. Just fuck off."

"Gavin please," Elijah moved closer to him on the couch, resting his hand softly on Gavin's shoulder, "You aren't doing either of us any favours by keeping whatever it is to yourself."

Gavin relaxed a little under Elijah's hand, the tension falling from his shoulders, though he still kept his knees tucked against his chest as he chewed on his thumbnail.

"My case is fucked," he mumbled.

Elijah looked at him with soft concern. Gavin was a good detective, if he thought that the case was 'fucked' then he meant it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elijah asked

"Not really." Gavin's walls started going up just as quickly as they'd come down.

"Gavin…"

"There's- Fuck it. It's stupid."

"It's not if it's making you this sour, Gavin, just- Just talk to me? Please?" Elijah ran his hand up and down Gavin's arm in a soothing motion.

"It's a dead case. There's no leads, the scene has been cleaned too thoroughly by the perps and the only witness is now missing. I can't see a way out. And if I don't wrap it by the end of the week then it'll get tossed and called cold," Gavin was furious as he spoke, "I don't want the bastards who did that to fucking- Walk free!"

"Shit," Elijah sighed.

"Yes. Shit," Gavin sighed too. "It's just fucked and I'm pissed about it. I'm sorry that I snapped at you."

"It's okay, you know, if you just talked to me more often you wouldn't find yourself snapping," Elijah said opening his arms, for Gavin to fall into them.

"You know I'm shit at it," Gavin griped, allowing himself to fall into the embrace.

"I know," Elijah said gently, "Try and get better at it?"

"I'll try," Gavin replied, the fight seeming to drain out of him now as he relaxed in Elijah's arms.

"You know that I'm not just with you for the fun parts right? I know we started off that way but it's not like that anymore," Elijah stated.

"I know, it's just hard. You're-" Gavin swallowed, "You're the first person I've managed to stay with this long and I've never had any luck making these things stick. Too abrasive."

"You say abrasive, but I see it as honesty. I like that about you Gavin, and as bad as you think you are at talking about your emotions, you're even worse at hiding them. So I'd rather you tell me okay? I care about you. So much."

"Mm. Care about you too," Gavin nuzzled against Elijah's chest.

"Do you feel better?" Elijah asked, sensing the answer already but wanting Gavin to acknowledge it.

"Yeah… Thank you Elijah," Gavin sounded fragile.

Elijah kissed the top of Gavin's head and gave him a squeeze, determined to let him feel small and safe in the hug, "No need to thank me."

"Want to," Gavin relaxed more, he closed his eyes and really snuggled in. 

Elijah laughed softly, "In that case, I accept your thanks."

"Good." 

After that reply Elijah let the conversation rest, he enjoyed the peace that followed and the mutual, comfortable affection he shared with Gavin. 

Before, when their relationship had been nothing more than transactional sex, he'd had to make do with snatching the closeness in the afterglow, or early in the morning before Gavin decided to get dressed and leave. Now, they'd found something so much better and more rewarding, and Elijah treasured it so deeply. 

He was reluctant to to admit it, but he was almost certainly falling in love...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from [Vienamarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienamarie/pseuds/Vienamarie)! Thank you~ 
> 
> "Elijah is dealing with bad press cause of the fallout from the revolution" -   
> More emotional hurt/comfort with our boys~

Gavin had seen it all over the news that morning, some bogus story from some fucker that used to work at CyberLife before Elijah regained control of it had come out of the woodwork and started to spread straight-up slander about Elijah and his intentions for CyberLife.

The fucking weasel.

Gavin was furious, but he was on shift, and he hadn't had the chance to call Elijah since the news had broke. He hoped that Elijah was dealing with it by being just as furious… But… More than likely, he wasn't dealing with it at all… It was probably eating him up inside.

Fuck.

Gavin _really_ needed to call him.

He managed to get out of the precinct for lunch, he found a quiet alleyway and rung Elijah's private phone.

It rang through ten rounds before Elijah finally picked up.

"Gavin…" his voice sounded cracked and worn. He'd been crying.

"Eli," he answered.

"I'm- None- None of it is true."

"I know, I've seen. I fucking furious, were going to send that guy down Eli. I'm not going to stand for it," Gavin said with absolute conviction.

"I- I wish you were here. I need to calm down and make a statement soon and I can't fucking pull myself together," Elijah admitted.

"Shit. You can't delay it can you?"

"No. I don't know how I'm going to manage," Elijah sounded weak, Gavin wished he could be next to him right now to comfort him properly.

He fucking hated this. How far apart they were. It wasn't fair. He considered sacking off work but he really couldn't leave the case he was working on without serious repercussions.

"Eli, listen to me. You know what that guy is saying is wrong. You have proof, irrefutable proof. Stand your ground, make your case. You've got this, you can do it. Believe me, you're stronger than you know."

He heard Elijah suck in a long steadying breath and let it back out again, "Thank you. I still wish you could be here right now."

"I know. I'll be with you as soon as my shift is over. I promise. Just. Stay as steady as you can, yeah?"

"I'll try. Gavin… I love you."

Gavin felt his face heat up. They didn't normally exchange 'I love you's, especially not over the phone. 

He pushed down his awkwardness to answer Elijah properly, "I love you too Eli." 

"Thank you for calling me Gavin, I- I feel better for it. I'm- I have to go." 

"You'll do great Eli, text me after you're done yeah?"

"I will, see you soon," Elijah said, sounded very much more composed now than he did at the start of the call. 

"Yeah, see you soon. Bye," Gavin said softly. 

"Goodbye, Gavin," with that, Elijah hung up.

Gavin put his phone away, then tucked his hands into his pockets and headed back to work.

He was glad to have at least provided Elijah with some comfort, even if it didn't feel like enough, but for now, this would have to do. Anything Gavin felt he still owed, he would pay it forward by the bucket when they got to see each other later. All he had to do was make it to the end of his shift, and then he'd get to make Elijah smile again.


End file.
